


¿Danny?

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: "¡¡Steve ayudame!!" Dijo la personita con voz un poco chillante."¿Danny?"
Kudos: 3





	¿Danny?

El comandante Steven McGarret se preguntaba como habían llegado hasta aquí, esta perplejo ante lo que miraba sin poder creer del todo lo Que sus ojos observaban. Eran las siete treinta de la mañana cuando todo iba muy normal.

~Flashback~  
Steve se encontraba en el cuartel esperando a los demás, mientras los esperaba se puso a hacer el papeleo que tenía pendiente. Cuando dieron las ocho de la mañana pudo ver a Chin y Kono llegar con una caja de malasadas, se levanto de su escritorio y salió a recibirlos.

Bromearon un rato y se quedaron platicando por un par de horas, se estaban preocupando por la falta de su rubio conpañero por lo que Steve decidio ir a buscarlo a su casa. No pudo evitar conducir rapidamente para llegar lo más rápido posible a la casa de Danny, cuando se estaciono salio y abrio la puerta con la llave que habia clonado.

Busco por toda la casa sin encontrar rastro de su compañero, llamo por telefono y lo escucho sonar en la habitación. Se dirigió al sonido y se quedo paralizado al encontrar a una persona muy pero muy pequeña.

"¡¡Steve ayudame!!" Dijo la personita con voz un poco chillante.

"¿Danny?"

~Fin FlashBack~

Ahora Steve tenía a su muy diminuto compañero que se encontraba enojado por reirse de el al no poder alcanzar nada, este le dio la espalda y se escondio. El moreno se sentía mal por darle un mal rato pero no pudo evitarlo, se acerco al mueble en el que el rubio entro y pegó un brinco al ver a su amigo con orejas de gato en su cabeza.

"¿Danny?" El detective solo oculto su rostro del comandante ignorandolo.

"Hey amigo, lo siento ¿perdoname?"

"N-no.."

"¿Danno?" Preguntó Steve con incertidumbre al escuchar la temblorosa voz de su amigo.

Al no obtener respuesta, el comandante agarro a su amigo y lo coloco en su pecho. Se sintió mal al ver las lagrimas en las mejillas del rubio, lo abrazo hasta que se quedo quieto.

"Lo siento amigo, de verdad lo siento"

"E-esta b-bien"

Lo coloco cerca de su cuello y sonrió cuando sintió que se relajaba y leves ronquidos salían del cuerpo que tenía en cima.

Fin

Gracias por leer :) 🍃🍃🍄🍃🍃


End file.
